how_todofandomcom-20200214-history
How To Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 November 2013
08:43 Working? Awesome 10:54 test 10:54 ok I'm still on 10:54 I log the chat 10:54 you are never alone... 11:03 Jesus 11:05 hey 11:05 wassup...friend 11:05 Hi 11:05 I broke my computer 11:05 With a C++ program 11:05 Really? 11:05 it was fun 11:05 DL Link? 11:06 No DL 11:06 but I can post source code 11:06 Wait, I can't execute .exe files 11:06 source code here: 11:06 I don't have a C++ compiler for linux tho 11:07 If it was Java it'd be a different story 11:07 #include "stdafx.h" 11:07 #include 11:07 #include 11:07 using namespace std; 11:07 11:07 void main(){ 11:07 string myarray1; 11:07 printf("%s", myarray1); 11:07 } 11:07 11:07 i simply print an out-of-range array 11:07 which the computer freaks out over 11:07 You broke your computer...with an array? 11:08 Oh I get it now 11:08 it throws out all these exception break stuff and more complex source code for a bootstrap I think... 11:08 :/ 11:08 Why does it still compile an out of range array tho? 11:08 what would the Java equivalent be? 11:09 and IDK why it compiles 11:09 IDK I know very little java 11:09 I have the smilebasic equivalent 11:09 I will have to look, I do beleive i know the Javascript equivelent tho 11:09 DIM ARRAY1 11:09 ?ARRAY1 11:09 11:09 done 11:09 Yep 11:10 arrays in SB can use () or [] 11:10 like ARRAY(1) or ARRAY1 11:10 I like brackets 11:10 No curly brackets? It makes code look more intresting 11:10 i <3 {} 11:10 curly brackets are amazing 11:10 { 11:10 } 11:10 is teh best 11:11 the* 11:11 Curly brackets make code look more complex imo 11:11 Although make things easier in oblect oriented programming 11:11 hey 11:11 in Java 11:12 what does: 11:12 public static void main(String[], args){ 11:12 11:12 mean? 11:12 Lemme think 11:12 it is also C# code 11:13 args is the arguments made in curly brackets (Similar to IF in SB) 11:13 String is self explainatory amirite? 11:13 using system; 11:13 class program{ 11:13 public static void main(String[], args){ 11:13 console.writeln("Hello, World!"); 11:13 } 11:13 } 11:13 thats all I know of C# 11:14 I don't know any C 11:14 I'm gonna make that program 11:14 C can be harder than C++ 11:14 in C the command for INPUT X is 11:14 Print in Java is system.out.printin("Hello world!"); 11:14 scanf("%d", &x); 11:14 Capitalize In 11:14 INPUT X in C++ is 11:15 cin>>x; 11:15 easy 11:15 much moreso than 11:15 Simple enough 11:15 scanf("%d", &x); 11:15 anyway, I'm gonna make that C# program 11:15 ;) 11:15 Static I think is static code...doesn't continue executing code (I think) 11:15 you are still being logged 11:16 Dang 11:16 Not if i banz uz 11:18 >.< 11:18 I'll unban myself using IAmAPersson's account 11:18 True 11:19 Be back later 11:19 :D 11:19 I MADE MY FIRST C# PROGRAM 11:20 IMMA HAPPY 11:22 Cool 11:24 i was wrong about print 11:24 it's not 11:24 System.println 11:24 its 11:24 Console.WriteLine 11:28 why! 11:28 IF FLY 1 AND B AND 2 THEN SY=SY+1 11:28 It won't freaking work all of a suddem 11:29 well 11:29 I know why 11:29 All my other movement code is working 11:29 since you're using B AND 2, you'll need to do: 11:29 Is B not a button ID for down 11:29 IF FLY THEN IF B AND 2 THEN... 11:30 B is a variable for BUTTON() 11:30 B AND 2 need to be in a completely seperate IF 11:30 so I did THEN IF 11:30 I didn't do FLY 1 because the interpreter is smart 11:30 Yeah but my line for up is working 11:30 IF FLY 1 AND B AND 1 THEN SY=SY-1 11:31 what about left and right? 11:31 are they the same? 11:31 nO LEFT/RIGHT DON'T USE THE FLY VARIABLE 11:31 oh ok 11:32 well it probably has to do with binary conflictions 11:32 SO ITS JUST IF B AND 4 OR 8 THEN SX=SX=2 ETC. 11:32 Sorry caps 11:32 its ok 11:32 IF statements are actually VERY complex 11:32 especially AND 11:33 it is wayyy more complex than it looks 11:33 Thanks for the help..It has worked before tho...? 11:33 Eh, I know them 11:33 I still need work on arrays 11:34 what about arrays? 11:35 Need more practice...I understand them...just working with them 11:35 My L button is finally going out 11:35 After 2 years 11:35 :/ 11:35 arrays are fun 11:36 they are simply multiple variables under one name 11:36 array(i) 11:36 i represents the "slot" in the array 11:36 We can think if an array like this: 11:37 if I did DIM ARRAY(3) 11:37 then I have an array with 3 slots, like this: 11:38 ---0-------1-------2---- 11:38 | | | | 11:38 dangit 11:38 that wont work 11:39 _0__1__2_ 11:39 |__|___|___| 11:39 there's our array 11:39 a table with 3 slots 11:39 each slot can hold 1 number 11:39 so if I did 11:40 DIM ARRAY(3) 11:40 ARRAY(0)=1 11:40 ARRAY(1)=5 11:40 ARRAY(3)=2 11:40 then my table would now look like this: 11:40 _0__1__2_ 11:40 |_1|_5_|_2_| 11:41 slot 0 holds the value 1, slot 1 holds the value 5, and slot 2 holds the value 2 11:41 2D array's are similar 11:41 arrays* 11:42 O.O 11:43 DIM ARRAY(2,2) 11:43 makes: 11:43 _0__1_ 11:43 |__|___|1 11:43 |__|___|0 11:43 I was watching this entire time... I just became wiser in those 6 minutes 11:43 awesome 11:43 so lets say: 11:43 ARRAY(0,0)=1 11:43 ARRAY(1,0)=2 11:43 ARRAY(0,1)=3 11:43 ARRAY(1,1)=4 11:44 my array drawn out would be 11:44 _0__1_ 11:44 |_2|_4_|1 11:44 |_1|_3_|0 11:45 the biggest 1D array I've ever used was 1000 11:45 my biggest 2D has been 64x64 11:45 but I've successfully DIMmed a 256x256 array before 11:45 Minecraft DS? 11:45 yes 11:46 Can I has 256x256 worlds with a 50 block render distance with MCDS Shaders? 11:46 ... 11:46 how about 128 block render distance 11:46 :D 11:47 With a 512x512 Texture pack? 11:47 awesomeness 11:47 Sphax plz? 11:47 and lag 11:47 Yes a lot of lag 11:47 this isnt possible in PTC, but 3D, 4D, and 5D arrays are possible 11:47 in C/C++ you can do: 11:48 Holy Paradox 11:48 int array256,256,256; 11:48 which makes a 256x256x256 array 11:48 Scary... 11:48 Easy command for a C language tho 11:48 a 256x256x256 array holds 16,777,216 slots 11:49 fun fact 11:49 i would ASCII draw a 2x2x2 array, but that'd be hard 11:49 I have seen things such as !(commands)command) used in Basic alot 11:49 What wdoes the "!" do 11:50 it means not 11:50 lemme show you 11:50 if I did: 11:50 IF !VARIABLE THEN... 11:50 it means 11:50 IF VARIABLE 0 THEN 11:50 or 11:50 IF VARIABLE<1 THEN... 11:50 Oh sorta reverses things? 11:50 yea 11:51 Ok makes since 11:51 but be careful; ! is a binary operator 11:51 and they are very weird 11:51 ... 11:51 I won't get into that 11:51 Can't be weirder than you 11:51 I don't wanna confuse you 11:51 ... 11:51 .......................... 11:51 wow 11:51 lol 11:51 xD 11:51 jk 11:52 anyway, it is safe to use ! to replace 0 11:52 I'm a mod on the PTC wiki O.o. People are scared of me 11:52 you can also do stuff like this: 11:52 Well just PokeYoshi actually 11:52 IF !(B AND 1) THEN... 11:53 which means "If you are NOT pressing up then..." 11:53 That would do IF!(B AND 0) RITE? 11:53 Okay 11:53 you can also compact that code 11:53 IF!(B AND 1)THEN... 11:53 Yep 11:54 I always try to compact my code 11:54 it makes it go fast 11:54 omit any whitespace possible 11:54 I did a test 11:54 I did: 11:54 Is it possible to display variables using PNLSTR,x,y without converting a string to variable? 11:54 you'd have to do 11:55 PNLSTR X,Y,STR$(x) 11:55 Oh ok 11:55 anyway 11:55 I did: 11:55 Easy i have done harder 11:55 Continue 11:55 FOR I=0 TO 9999 11:55 NEXT 11:55 and measured the time to loop 11:55 it took 10 frames exactly 11:55 then I did 11:56 FOR I=0TO 9999 11:56 NEXT 11:56 it took exactly 9 frames 11:56 Wow... 11:56 proving that whitespace reduces lag 11:56 Never thought i could do that without an error 11:56 as well as size 11:56 then I did 11:56 (an underscore represents a space) 11:57 I almost tried before...But I usually don't use FOR Loops cuz i have no use for them' 11:57 ____________FOR I = 0 TO 9999_________ 11:57 _____NEXT_____________ 11:57 it took... 11:57 15 frames 11:57 much longer 11:58 anyway, I have to go 11:58 Bye 11:58 bye! 2013 11 13